Undertale AU HeartTale Characters Profiles
by Kupcake Kitty
Summary: This area is for my AU character profiles and short background story based off Undertale game. If would like read main story pleases visit HeartTale.
1. Arial

**I have this many candles on my cake**  
16...I think, I was born in test tube. So I don't really known

 **I am of this gender and species**  
Female Abomination

I kind of look like the dummy you would find in a sciences class, used to teach kids about the human body. I bet you if you cut me right down center you would end up with a left side of a dead human girl and pile of dust. That's because I'm both human and skeletal monster. On my right I appear be full grown adult skeleton about 5ft tall, while on the left you can see I have pale human flesh that could use some sun. I can see perfectly clear even though I only have an eye socket and one human shaped eye, with a purple iris. I been told, when I'm upset or anger, my right eye socket will glow purple...I do have hair, it covers my whole skull. Alphy tells me it's very lovely and reminds her of a soft raven feather. She also tells me I need to stop calling myself an abomination. There has been a few times she told me I was a beautiful, young monster anyone would die for. I think she was just being nice. I'm a freak after all.

 **Look what I can do**  
Heal others and use my magic to form skeleton scythe

 **I'm a different person, you see I'm**  
Ashamed who I'm. I'm neither monster or human. I see myself as an abomination who failed her creator's wish. So I hide in the shadows and wear long robes, to hide my body, when I go out in public. There are times I'm mistaken as "The River Person".  
I love sweets and jokes. I'm also very sweet and kind thing. But you see my goal in life is to help finish the doctor and Alpys' work. The good doctor did a great job at showing me the act of "Love". Even at the cost of getting ones soul dirty. I hope Sans and Papyrus forgives their father for leaving them. It was my fault. I will do anything in my power to make sure they get to see those stars.

 **In my past this was me**  
Born in an underground laboratory without family to call my own. All I had was my creator. He told me I am very importation. I was going to save the monster race. In the end I was a failed experiment. I still have nightmares about the lab and what happen to the doctor. I don't like to talk about much. Don't worry I will make sure Alpys doesn't fail as well. Even if cost some lives.

 **Shhhh... I'm**  
an abomination

 **I have a heart and it's set on**  
Making Sans and Papyrus' dreams come true.


	2. Alphys

**I have this many candles on my cake**  
28

 **I am of this gender and species**  
Female Reptilian

 **Look what I can do**  
Science...I'm the Royal Scientist...to be precise

 **I'm a different person, you see I'm**  
Nerdy, who has a fondness for humans, anime, and manga. I have a big heart and lots of love to give. But I struggle with shyness, which makes it hard for me to communicate my true feelings.

On the outside I appear to be an innocent monster, who's never done wrong. The truth is, I'm guilt and have insecurities about my accomplishments. You.. see...Um...I was only trying to finish work. I didn't want to make Arial suffer…again...so I experimented with determination. I was just trying to find a different way. In the end I accidentally created... the Amalgamates. I haven't told anybody...So pleases don't tell anyone. My heart may be in a state of depression. As long as my friends are safe and happy I should be ok.

 **In my past this was me**  
Child prodigy...While most little monsters were learning their ABC's, I was learning algebra and biology. It was kind of lonely been the only eight year old in high school. When I was not studying or watching anime, I would attend the robotics club meetings. Which in the end, inspired me to create a robotic body for my ghost friend, Mettaton. This gained me a lot of attention in the underground. Even the great doctor, W. D. Gaster was impressed by my work. He told me if I played my cards right I could work beside him as Royal Scientist someday. Sadly that dream never came true.

I was only 18 years old and just graduate from college when the scientist world was hit hard with bad news. The Royal Scientist had disappeared without a word to anyone, not even to his two sons. Weeks passed as everyone searched for Dr. Gaster. There was no sign of him, not even a bone. This led King Asgore to finally appoint me as Royal Scientist, seeing that I was Dr. Gaster prized student back in my freshman year of college. I guess he though the missing doctor may have shared his secret experiment with me. Sadly, the only things I knew were research notes he left in his office. I had no clue what real mysteries were waiting for me, when I discovered the secret laboratory.

Here in the underground not too many monsters commit "Act of Love." Hurting others can put a bad taste in one's mouth and darken the soul. So I was shocked when I discovered a strange small creature, cover in bandages, and cuddled up with a lab coat. Part of it appeared to be a human girl, while the other half was just bones. At first I thought she dead human that was caught in some unknown explosion. When I keeled down beside it to take a closer look the child, lightly took hold of my lab coat. I could feel tears drip on to me as it placed it's arms around me, and leaned into a hug. It was a human...kind of. Not sure at that point if her revealed skeleton surfaces were caused by...something. There was no sign of blood but she was shaking. I could tell she was in pain. My womanly-motherly-like nature took over as I hugged the child back. Sure I'll admit I was scared of it, but in that current state she was in, she couldn't do much. I cared for her and bandaged her wounds. Over weeks' time, I learned she was like any other child. I was scared what the other monsters may do to her, if they found her. I needed to keep her as secret, even from my friends. I didn't know when I started treating her as if she were my own child. I wanted to learn more about her …to help her. I tried to obtain any information about her, that I could. There was nothing in the main frames of the computers and there were no files that needed a passcode. All I could find in 's deep underground offices were scraps of burned up papers. The poor girl was a bright child, when came to magic, but science she had no clue about. She did do her best explain what happen in the secret laboratory. There were too many unanswered questions, or she couldn't remember much. So I left it alone as I did my own secret experimenting.

 **Shhhh... I'm**  
Lesbian

 **I have a heart and it's set on**  
...U...Un...Und...Undyne!


	3. Undyne

**I have this many candles on my cake**  
30

 **I am of this gender and species**  
Female, Water Monster

I have blue scales and fins on the sides of my head. Don't call me a fish to my face. Why would you call me that with this flaming red ponytail of coolness? With this protruding teeth and eyepatch on my left eye, I have a super awesome look. So there I'm am not a boring old fish. I'm a bad ass water monster.

 **Look what I can do**

Lead the Royal Guard and use my magic to create and summon as many of spear I want out of blue light. I do carry around real metal spear, it mostly for looks.

 **I'm a different person, you see I'm**  
Spontaneous and passionate about everything so I always act without thinking. When I'm excited or angry, I have so much trouble controlling my indoor voice that I end up yelling a lot. Also have problems solving a lot of things with fighting and jumping to conclusions. I hate giving up so I'm always determined to finish what I started.

I'm very protective of my friends, especial when it comes to Alphy. Seeing her makes me forget all my worries. I don't have to act high and might with her. I can just enjoy my time with her while watching anime. Alphys told me that anime is actually part of human history, that's super cool. ANIME IS REAL! I hope I get to battle one someday.

 **In my past this was me**

A delinquent teenager who did whatever I wanted and took what I wanted. If I felt like eating s'mores I would steal the stuff from the MMT food court then head back to Waterfall and set a field of Echo flower on fire. Most of the time when you burn something, the fire has orange-yellow tint to it, but when these flowers burn, it's a blue neon color and gives the roasted marshmallow a honey flavor. It was so delicious I mis...Um….Where was I; right talking about how I was rotten as a teenager. When I wasn't destroying stuff, I would skip school and smoke mushrooms all day. When my parents did get me go to school, I would get suspended in no time flat. I tend to set trash cans on fire, causing food fights, curse the teacher out or get into fights. Now look, I was a punk ass kid, but I never bullied anyone. The kids I would fight WERE the bullies. I guess I took after my parents when it came to protecting others. Both of them were part of the Royal Guard. Which you would think that their daughter would be a military brat and proud of her parents, nope! I was an angry juvenile criminal, that caused them trouble. I have a record, went to jail a few times for stealing and destroying private property. They couldn't hold me in jail forever, seeing I was only a minor. When I got out I would rinse and repeat, mess it up all over again. Deep down I think I really did all that stuff because I wanted their attention. I just did it in the wrong way and became a disappointment to my parents…. I wish they could see me now.

Do you ever wish you can turn back time and make all your bad choices go way? I do, I wish I could go back and tell them I love them and I'm sorry. The last time I saw my parents, was when I just turned fourteen. That day seemed like any other day for those that lived in Waterfall. But it all change when the underground was hit by one earth quake after another. We didn't known at the time cracks had formed in the cavern wall and water started pushing its way through the gaps. I remember hearing loud noises as if something was exploding. Water forming under my feet as a pack of screaming monsters passes me. The next thing I knew, my dad was running with me over his shoulder while my mom was screaming, trying to evacuate everyone to Hotland. I couldn't see, but I could hear water pursuing all of us fast. Monsters ran pass us and my parents stopped in their tracks and I was planted on the ground. They told me they love me and I need to run now. I try refusing, but I was swept up by a few unknown monsters and got pulled along with the hysteria. When I looked back I could see my parents build a blockage out of the spears they summoned with magic. The cave was starting to crumble and the water was fierce. We would have all been crushed if not drowned. I was so devastated, the next thing I knew I was safely pulled across the bridge and entered into Hotland. We watched as the water rushed onto the bridge and run out from the sides. The weight of the water was pulling down one side and made the ropes snap. I watched in horror on the cliff when I realized...we were all homeless.

The next few months, many Waterfall resident where placed into a hotel, paid by King Asgore Dreemurr himself. Meanwhile, those who had skills, worked on fixing holes in the cave. Children, who also lost their family, were placed in an orphanage. When the King came to the orphanage, I upper cut him right in chin. I was so angry, that I blamed him for the death my parents. He didn't say a word as I started to fight him but I could not land another single blow on him. It was humiliating, he didn't fight back and only dodged my attacks. When I was too tired to fight he placed a hand on my shoulder. He told me he was sorry and I should be proud. If it was not for my family, no one in Waterfall would have made it here today. Next thing I knew, the King was training me, just like my parents. I worked so hard and diligently to make my family proud. No longer was I going to be looked at as a delinquent. I wanted them all to know what my parents did for them and now look to me as a reflection of that. The king said I had the real "Dreemurr" spirit and eventually promoted me as a Royal Guard.

 **Shhhh... I'm**  
Lesbian

 **I have a heart and it's set on**  
My best friend in the world, Alphys!


	4. Sans

**I have this many candles on my cake**  
18

 **I am of this gender and species**  
Male, Skeleton

 **Look what I can do**  
Teleport all over the place. I'd like to call them "shortcuts". Also have magical psychokinesis, which gives me the power to grab ones soul and toss them around like rag doll, if you get on my bad side. My most powerful weapon is my GasterBlaster, which resembles a skull that shoots laser beam.

 **I'm a different person, you see I'm**  
A lazy sack of bones and distance myself from the world. You would too, if you were caught in a never ending time loop. Kind of like that human movie "Groundhog Day," but instead you never know when time will reset. It always reset back to the day when that human child…Frisk falls into the underground….I think the longest timeline, was a few months….What gets under my skin the most is "That Kid", their the one who can control the "Reset" and remember all those timelines too. There are times they even has the guts to pick a bone with everyone and murder some or all in cold blood. I try killing them, but even in death they can still reset everything. There is no use in killing myself. Next time, the Kid resets, and I'm alive again. Sometimes I being lucky and live in a happy timeline. As I think "Maybe it's finally over." Nope, I'm smacked right back to that hellish beginning. So I have to watch my fellow monsters, befriend them or get murder by them, over and over again. That why sometimes, I just don't care about anything. Wouldn't you be discouraged too if any progress you do, will be just erased? Each time it reboots, feelings of falling deeper and deeper into depression, gets more devastating to the point of crashing into madness, someday.

I'm weary of everything and usually agree and go with the flow. I'm not lifting a bone, unless I need to kill the Kid to get a reset. All of this I kept myself. What's the use in telling my friends? They will all forget in the end anyway. My younger bro, Paps, keeps me going. His innocent optimistic personality, gives me a little hope that this loop will end someday. In the meantime, cracking a few bad puns, always lightens up my bony soul.

 **In my past this was me**  
About 12 years ago, I was an innocent kid, without a care in the world. There was my dad, Paps, and I. We loved each other, dearly. Life was great until dad started spending more time in his laboratory, than taking care of his kids. I understood being the Royal Scientist was an importation job in the underground, but his first job should have been his family. This may sound a little selfish as a kid, but having to take care of my little brother and do all the chores, was very aggravating. I was kid that wanted to play outside and be able to be with my friends, without Paps hanging all over me. Being a big brother was great and all, but I need my space.

The last memory of my dad kind of haunts me to this day. It was late one night and there was a snow storm outside when I decided to call him at work. It was not the first time dad didn't come home at night. Sometimes he didn't come back for few days. But there was a bad, nagging feeling in my bones that day. I asked him to come home, but he wouldn't hear me out. He just disregarded the call. The experiments were so distracting, he didn't seem to care that his son was worried. Last thing he told me was, to take care of Paps, promising to bring me ketchup. Years have gone by and dad never returned home. No one knew what happen to him or if he's still live.

There are times I keep thinking maybe if I pleaded with dad a little more or asked him to quit his job, he would still be with us. With him around maybe he could have figured out a way to stop this time loop or make sure I forgot each timeline. Nope, I'm all alone in this mess. I'm not a great scientist like dad, but have started brushing up on quantum and things dealing with timeline research. Maybe if I can find my dad's research notes, it could help.

 **Shhhh... I'm**  
Bisexual

 **I have a heart and it's set on**  
No one, what's the use. It will all "Reset" in the end anyway. Doesn't mean I don't fool around sometime. I'm a guy and get bored sometimes. Don't ask me how it works… Alright, I use magic which connects to my soul and I can feel things. Ok!


	5. Papyrus

**I have this many candles on my cake**  
16

 **I am of this gender and species**  
Male, Skeleton

 **Look what I can do**  
The Great Papyrus can make the most delicious spaghetti in the world. Also the master at solving a Rubik's cube, Which has inspired me to make puzzles to stop any human, in their tracks…Heeee!

Not very interested in fighting, but if it's necessary, I will summon magical bones to protect myself. I'm still working on my special attack, but I'm sure it will knock your socks off. My dear friend and mentor, Undyne helped me with my training , SO I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!

 **I'm a different person, you see I'm**  
A charming skeleton that inspires others to do their best and be themselves. If you work hard each day, I'm sure your wishes will come true. Everyone deserve their HAPPY ENDING!

Upon meeting me, others have told me my personality is a bit brash. I wanted to reassure you there are no evil bones, within this skeleton. Then again, there is no true evil in the world. Anyone can be good if they really try.

Sans tells me I'm very childish for my age, but my innocent view on the world inspires him to keep going in life. I'm not sure what my brother means by that, but happy to help none the less.

 **In my past this was me**  
Ten years ago, I was the smallest and youngest skeleton in my family of three. My earliest memories with my daddy, was him reading " _The Velvent Rabbit._ " to my big brother and I. It's a story about a human child that loves his stuffed rabbit doll dearly, but then the humans get very sick so the parents gather all the toys to be burned. This makes lonely stuffed rabbit really sad. It's alright because a fairy comes to save him just in time and turns him into a real rabbit. In the end he goes to live with the other rabbits. He was never alone again and also gets to see his human a year later…..YEAH…. Happy ending?

Sans hated that story, because he thinks if the rabbit really loved his human, it should fight its way back to them. I think he's wrong; the rabbit did love his human, but may have had the sickie stuff on him. so he went away to protect the human…..Wait, did daddy tell us that story because monsters are kind of like the stuffed rabbit and the forest is the underground?...We are still waiting for the right time to go home….

Neeeeee…..I hate talking about sad stuff, but I guess lifes not always as wonderful as my spaghetti. I remember Sans was the one taking care of me, while daddy worked a lot. My big brother pretty much took on the role of mama and daddy for me, by doing the house work, made sure I was never alone, and grew up happy. When daddy never returned home, the orphanage wanted to split us up, Sans talked Grillbz's daddy into taking us in until Sans was old enough to find us a new home. Woweeeee! My brother is so COOl!

I really don't like PUNS, probably because Sans over does them. Can't get through a day without hearing at least ten of them. Other monsters enjoy Sans' puns, I should be more grateful about that. A couple years ago, Sans was invited to MMT, for a young monster talent show. Me being a huge fan of Mettaton's TV shows, of course my brother took me along. They let me watch from back stage and guess what? I got to meet Mr. Mettaton, himself. He is so much cooler in person and…he thought…. I was…. A Cool Dude Too! Even asked me out...which was kept secret from public, to avoid nasty rumors that may affect his job. That's why I want to become a Royal Guard someday. That way, no one will care if I'm dating a Super Star and I can repay my big brother for raising me to become THE GREAT PAPYRUS I'M TODAY!

 **Shhhh... I'm**  
Flamboyant

 **I have a heart and it's set on**  
The coolest monster in the worlds and my idol…..METTATON!


	6. Grillby

**I have this many candles on my cake**  
22

 **I am of this gender and species**  
Male, Fire Monster

Unknown to a lot of monsters, is the fact that my species of monster has a fire rock body, under all those flames. It's used as a medium to retain direct heat of our fire soul. The only way to see the rock body is to toss water on us, until our flames go out. I wouldn't recommend it unless you want to kill me. Remember, my soul needs to remain burning. Water and fire don't mix, obviously. Don't worry about me burning you, if you're friendly towards me. I take a magic pill called "Donsoap", which cause my flames not to burn things and just feels like warm steam to the skin, without wetness. Now if you make me angry or I feel threaten by you, your bacon is toasted if you touch me.

 **Look what I can do**  
Make delicious burgers and fries. My specialties are, strawberry daiquiris, just don't ask me to serve you water. I'm the proud owner of a tavern in Snowdin called Grillby's. I'm not egotistical; the place is named after my father, the previous owner before he retired. Around my family, I'm referred to as Jr., but my closes friends call me, Grillbz.

Beside cooking and bartending I can also create weapons out of fire. Unlike my body that is on Donsoap, my fire weapons can burn you slightly or kill you. It depends how strong I make my weapons. I have been known to break up a bar fight or two, with a fire ball, when my customers have gotten out of hand or to throw a few spark fire at a certain skeleton, for not pay his tab.

 **I'm a different person, you see I'm**  
Not like other fire monsters, I don't have a short temper or have the impulse to deliberately start fires. Peace and quiet at times, are preferred. I'm aware, taverns are not quiet, but it's enjoyable to be around others and admire their happiness and enjoyment in life, even if I'm not included. If someone having a bad day and needs someone talk to, I'm all ears. That's why I love bartending, it's always lively at Grillby's and you get to meet new people. At the end of the day, I can go home to quietness.

 **In my past this was me**  
A quite shy little flame, that was picked on by other fire monster kids, just because I was not a pyromaniac. Admiring things for what they are is better than destroying it. Why does anyone get enjoyment by destroying things? The kids in Hotland, think they're hot stuff, so they do whatever they want, as long as they keep out of the adult monster's way. Father told me, the reason I'm different, is because I have an "old soul". I wasn't born with a destructive flame, which fire monsters loss in adulthood. In order for me to escape the bullying, my father moved us to Snowdin, and opened Grillby's tavern. To my father, it became a place for monsters to hang out, drink, and eat their sorrows away. He was always willing to listen and help those who needed someone to talk to. He taught me that, sometimes the best thing you can do is just listen with an opened mind. No one in life should carry their hardships on their own. When you're willing to listen to someone's story, it does help loosen those chains bound around their soul.

One day while my father was busy working, I was quietly behind the tavern, building a snowman, by myself. Suddenly, I felt a snowball, hit the flames on top of my head. There were two skeleton boys, when I turned around, looking at me with a puzzling expression. The shorter one was gripping a snowball tightly in his hand. Turns out, they assumed I had caught on fire and tried to put it out. Lucky for me, it was just one ball of snow and melted during impacted. After a few apologies from them, I learned the shorter one was named Sans and the taller one was his little brother, Papyrus. We had become good friends and spent our childhood together.

Watching your friend go through depression, is a sad and heart wrenching thing to watch. My best friend in the world, Sans, lost his father. When I tried asking him what happened, the only reply he gave, was that he had disappeared and they were out of ketchup. I didn't understand what he meant by the last part. Sans did have this giant red stain on his white shirt. I attempted to cheer him up by telling him that his father would return someday. Without their father around, they were looked upon, as orphans. Lucky for me, my father was willing to become the Skelton Brother's foster father, which made me their older brother for a while. This helped Sans a little with the burden, of taking care of Papyrus.

When I turned sixteen, I started helping with family business by serving food and bussing tables. On my first morning shift, I met who I had assumed to be the "River Person", who ran the river boat that went all over the Underground. They're an exceedingly, tiny monster in a black robe that never spoke a word to anyone. Just went up to my father, holding out a gloved hand. I watched in puzzlement as my father handed them a to-go bag and they left quietly. A bit later, I found out this was a weekly thing that happen. My father always took their call. They pay over the phone and pick it up later. One day, I don't know why, I tossed my apron off, and chased after them. After I caught up, they were talking to a taller monster, which was wearing the same robe. Turns out, the taller one was the real "River Person". I spoke to them and was told, the smaller one's name, is Arial and she needed to get home. Lucky for me, Arial decided to stay and talk to me while waiting for the next boat. We went back to the tavern and talked about things we like. When I asked her about her parents, she told me she didn't have any, but she wasn't lonely because she lived with an older female monster, which took care of her. I suggested that's who they would call mom. From then on, whenever she came in, we'd hang out at the bar and talk. The strange thing about her was, she never took off her hood or told me much about her family identity. She'd change the subject every time I ask about why she hid her whole body, most importantly, her face. My father then told me I needed to respect her wish. So I did...for a awhile.

When I wasn't working or hanging out with Arial, I was with Sans and Papyrus. Sans has this cool power he calls "Shortcuts," which lets him and those he touches, transport anywhere in the Underground. So, one day I requested to go to Waterfall, against my father's wishes. He was worried about my flame going out. So I lied to Sans and told him it was alright. Before going I put on special waterproof raincoat, gloves and boots to protect my body. The first place Sans took us was filled with echo flowers, which we ended up recording puns and silly childish things. The next place we went had telescopes, which the brothers used to look at shiny gem pattern on the craven walls. Papyrus mention that he couldn't wait for his father to return and take them above ground to see real stars. I watched as Sans sighed and placed a hand on his little brother pulling into a hug before returning back to telescope. After a while, it got boring so I walked off without the bone brothers. While walking around, I realized why my father didn't want me to come here. Sure it was a beautiful, quiet place, but I had to be careful not to slip on the wet grass or slippery rocks and fall in deep puddles of water. Most of my body was hidden under my rain gear, but my face was exposed. One wrong move and it would be lights out for me. Now look who has the puns.

Back home, I would wear lots of layers and a scarf to protect my body from the cold snow. In Waterfall, a scarf would just get soaked too quickly for me to react. My fear of death washed away as I heard music playing. Getting closer to the sound, I realized it was a piano and someone singing with it. In small opened cavern, Arial was sitting at a piano, trying to figure out what keys to press next to fit with her song. Standing there in awe, I listened to her for a while before taking a seat next to her to help. Ariel jumped a little when I started to play. I didn't realize she wouldn't know it was me in a rain coat until I took off my glove, and placed my fiery hand over her black glove. She seemed to relax a little, and went back to singing. When the song ended, I asked, where she learned it. It was a melody, someone dear to her, used to sing when she couldn't sleep as small child. I wanted ask her more, but my phone went off. It was Sans screaming at the top of his lungs, wondering where I went. Papyrus was crying in the background. I was a bit tense because Sans had never yelled at me before. A bit scary when he's angry. I told him my location and agreed to wait for them here. When I put the phone down, Arial was gone. I wanted go look for her, but remembered my promise to stay there and didn't want to upset the Skeleton Brothers, more. So I waited. When we finally got home, Sans started to cry, blue tears, and hugged me tightly. This was the only time in my life I've ever seen him cry. He thought when I disappeared; he'd never see me again, like his father. I told him I'm never leaving Snowdin, it was my home.

I'm not a kid anymore, so my carefree adventures are over. Now my days are spent working, at Grillby's. Last year, when Sans turned eighteen, he moved out of my father's place, and rented a house for him and Papyrus to live. Sans dropped out of high school in order to get a job to help pay for the bills and Papyrus works too when he's not in school. I think they both work as guards for sentry post. Arial's face is still a mystery to me, but it's alright, her voice is all I need.

 **Shhhh... I'm**  
Bisexual

 **I have a heart and it's set on**  
Arial, but not sure she feels the same about me. Now there are rumors about Sans and I dating, but it's false. We are just really good friends…..with benefits. Papyrus doesn't know this but Sans is…a slut. Mostly happens when he gets drunk or down in the dumps. So, noticing he's in this lustful mood, I ask him to wait for me to close up shop. I'd rather he take his frustration out on me, than go home with a stranger. Sans is sexy, but like I said, I like Arial. I've known her for six years now, but I have rock that needs scratching at times. Sans is the only one I can trust, and understands I just want to…fuc….fool around. He's also aware of me have a crush, on one of my customers, but he doesn't know who they are. Sans tries asking me, but I wouldn't tell him. So he ends up hearing about rumors of me flirting with the "River Person". For now I'll let him believe that, because Arial told me to keep her a secret. I hope she is not in danger or anything. My wish someday is for Arial to completely open up and…..be….my….girlfriend. If that day ever comes, I'll promise myself to stop fooling around with Sans and just go back to being normal friends.


	7. Flowey

**I have this many candles on my cake**  
12

 **I am of this gender and species**  
Male, Flower

 **Look what I can do**  
Friendliness pellets, where I use my magic to create sharp like pellets, to help those that are suffering from life and come to an end. In this world... It's KILL or BE killed! I will even kill my friend if I have to. It's alright, it will all reset in the end…Right Chara?...Did I forget to mention, I'm also cursed with the "gift", to remember timelines? Just like that stupid lazy skeleton, Sans. Unlike him, I enjoy watching monsters be murd... I guess that's getting a little boring for me, too…I'm sure Chara will make things interesting again, soon.

Seeing that I'm a plant monster, I can extend my veins to stab, coil, or tighten, around my prey. Now, don't you perverts start thinking about tentacle porn. First of all, I don't have any genitals. Most of all, I'm still a child for crying out loud. So get your mind out of the gutter, Sickos.

My favorite, last talent I have, is the gift to mimic the faces and voices, of those that I have met. It's really fun when I get to torment lazy bones by mimicking his dead skeleton brother's voice.

 **I'm a different person, you see I'm**  
Flowery the Flower, Howdy! I'm just your everyday friendly flower, who just needs some TLC. Wait you say flowers don't talk, above ground? Well thats because I'm a magical flower and I'm a polite one, too... I just want us to be friends…Oo…I see you...I'm a bit impressed you're reading this profile. I guess not all humans are lazy sack of bones. Are you sure you aren't skimming through it? … Well then, I guess I will have to tell you the truth.

You see, I don't have a soul, not a complete one. I'll let you in on a little secret, only Chara and Dr. Gaster knows. I used to be a stupid, kind hearted, Prince of the underground, who was killed by humans, because I thought I could save everyone… WHAT AN IDIOT! More on that story, later.

I enjoy watching others die and criticize those who live by the action they took. When faced with danger, I'm known to be a coward. If I have to, I will sell out my former family and friends, to save my skin. It sounds vain, but I really hate the feeling of pain. Reliving the pain of death over and over is not my cup of tea. So yeah, I would do anything to avoid it. I would manipulate, back stab, and kill if the circumstances require me to stay alive until the timeline resets. I'm a heartless monster after all.

 **In my past this was me**  
Prince Asriel Dreemurr in my former life, who believed that humans and monsters could live in harmony, together. Boy, I was wrong. I was a stupid fool that got themselves killed…You see...You know what…fuck that story. If you real want to know, google it or better yet, buy the game you cheap skates. What I'm going tell you, is the story about me…Flowey, the Flower.

I hope by now, all of you know about the sappy sad story, of how the prince died. Many of you are thinking right now, that the fat Dino was the one who created me, but you're wrong. This is "HeartTale", not Undertale universes. You see, when monsters die, their body becomes dust, and the soul goes to the void until they can be reborn. Part of my soul, would not leave the world of the living when I died. So I was trapped in the Royal Garden, until Dr. Gaster found my broken soul. I'm not sure how or why, but he was able to collect what was left of me.

My earliest flower memories, were waking up in a laboratory with a huge headache. Realizing I was a flower and not knowing who I really was. My former self is a bit fuzzy to me. All I know is that, I use to be Asriel and my best friend was Chara. What I didn't know, Dr. Gaster tried to inform me. I didn't care about my past self. My soul was broken, so it's hard for me to miss what I don't remember. I also have trouble expressing or understanding emotions. So I was keep a secret, from others outside of the laboratory, while Dr. Gaster tried to find a way to completely fix me. That place was so boring; I wanted to claw my eyes out. Thank god there were other experiments trapped there as well, to keep me company.

The first one to greet me when I woke up, was a freaky girl, named "Subject Two". What a stupid name. Then again, at first I was called "Subject Three". That doctor had the worst taste in names.

So, Subject Two, was this half human-skeleton thing, that was always smiling at me. It was freaky as shit. I got used to being with her. She named me Flowey because... I was a flower. These people are so great at naming things... She wasn't the smartest thing in the box, but it was better than being called "Subject Three", all the time. It was strange, when I was with her, I could feel things…I even thought of her as my friend. I was never alone, because she would carry me around in a flower pot, where ever she went. I would get her into so much trouble. One time, we took a ketchup bottle and used it to paint the kitchen wall, red. Another time, was when the foolish doctor, fell sleep in his chair, with his computer on. I deleted some of his reports while "Subject Two", drew smiley faces on his skull, with permanent pen. He was so pissed upon waking; he split us up for three weeks. I didn't care, that was so worth it.

When "Subject Two" was boring, she would make up stories, sing, and then draw pictures to go along with it. She also had this doll tied together, made out of ripped up cloth she found and the face was drawn on with red color. I'm positive to this day, she used blood to paint on this face…Which is a bit creepy.

Life in the laboratory was not all fun and games. We were experiments, after all. My job was to try to regain my soul, so the King and Queen could have their son back. So I was forced to watch home videos or look at a billion photos, about the prince's life. "Subject two's" job, was to break the barrier, even if it meant being tormented to death. I watched her scream for hours in pain as the wacko doctor, injected her with human emotions, which would have killed a normal monster. Dr. Gaster would also shoot laser beams in her eye socket, in hopes to increase her magic. Even after all that suffering, she would still forgive that bastard and smile at him. When I asked her why she did that, she told me, she just wanted to be useful to him. That answer sickens me to the core. I hated it there. All I dreamed about was being free.

I got my wish when the bastard doctor, was working on a machine that should have broken the barrier. I remember my friend placing me on the floor, near the wall, before getting into a giant, metal, cow shaped, skull. The room was filled with colorful steam as the lid on the machine door, closed and trapped her inside. From the expression on the bastard Doctor's face, seemed like, everything was going fine. Until, we heard screaming and noticed a black hole, forming over the machine….You known what, I'm going to stop there…What fun would that be, if I gave out spoilers, right away…I guess you just have to read the story, if you want to find out…Isn't that a wonderful idea? Hee hee hee!

 **Shhhh... I'm**  
Antagonist

 **I have a heart and it's set on**  
No one, you idiot. Can you not read English? I told you already, I don't have a heart. So stop pairing me up with Chara. Don't make me kill you.


	8. Frisk

**I have this many candles on my cake**  
10  
 **I am of this gender and species**  
Child, Human

 **Look what I can do**  
With determination in my soul, I was granted the power to reset time itself, when I fell into the Underground Ruins. That's probably why I reset back to when I fell into the Ruins. I fear that going any farther back in time, the ability would be lost.

I started off, a weak little human child that could only show mercy, to others. My first kill was an accident, it was out of protection. I learned by killing monsters, I gain their strength…telling myself it would be alright, cause it can be reset and they'd be alive again. I was wrong. Sure, their memory of the last timeline was gone, but their souls still carry those emotions that they had felt. So I try pretending, like I don't know anything.

While going on a killing spree, I'm known to use a stick or a sharp knife, which once belong to the first fallen child. If I die in battle, I can just reset time before the fight began. This gives me an advantage, unlike my enemy; it allows me to learn their pattern of attacks. So in the end, I'll be the successor.

 **I'm a different person, you see I'm**  
A scary child, that does not deserve pity after what I have done. I use to be a quiet child, who loved adventures, enjoys spending time with my monster friends, without a care in the world. Never wanting to leave, I reset the timeline. After a while, just living a peaceful happy life, got a bit boring. So instead of showing mercy right way, I fought back, which lead down the path of a killer…Sure I felt guilty about it, but part of me, enjoyed stabbing them in cold blood. It's not unnatural for humans to wish they could harm, but acting on it, is a different story. I was free from the laws of death, as long as I reset the time, no one remained dead. Over time, I became numb to the sight of death and life. You start to forget why you're here or killing in the first place. It becomes a never ending loop. Then you start wondering, is it possible to wash all your sins away? So I tried the mercy route again and again, but couldn't wash my soul clean, no matter what. Committing so many acts of LOVE, I've lost count. Can't stand my friend's happily smiling at me, not knowing how many times I've killed them. Wanting to scream, because I don't deserve their friendship anymore. When I couldn't take the kindness anymore, I cracked and went back to killing. Just to stop looking at their smiling faces. The only reason to continue resetting, because I'm determined to live. There has to be something to fix this mess. I just don't known what…..the time line should have never be messed with.

 **In my past this was me**  
An orphan that didn't know their own parent's faces or had a home to call their own. As soon as I was able to crawl, I loved to hear stories about magic and monsters. Most children would root for the hero in a story, but I was always on the monster's side. Believing, monsters were kind hearted souls that wouldn't hurt a fly...unlike humanity. They were just misunderstood because they were different. In hopes that they would take in an odd child like me, I went to the forest and leapt into the deep hole to Mount Ebott, where real monsters lived. Upon meeting them, I knew it was the right choice. They made me so happy. I loved the pies my goat mama, made me, building snowmen with the skeleton brothers, tea time with spiders, and dancing on stage with a robot celebrity. It was so much fun, but the surface felt alone after returning. I missed them so much; my soul took me back in time to when I fell into the Underground. I got to relive it all over again.

I wanted to make sure that all monsters have a happy ending as well, so I wouldn't have to be alone again. Each time I reset the timeline, it was to make sure there were ways to destroy the barrier, without anyone dying. Over time, I learned that the Underground, was just like the surface world. On the outside, it seemed like many of them were friendly towards humans and loved helping each other. I was told, I was the second child to ever survive the fall. This was foolish to believe. Under some of those glued on smiles, were children killers. I didn't want to believe it at first, but I found child clothing, during my journey in the underground. Maybe it must have come from the Garbage Dump? Lots of human junk gets washed up there and monsters like taking it home or selling it. An old tortoise named Gerson, has a shop in Waterfall and liked selling things he found. Most of the time, I don't bother buying, except for that one day. There was extra cash in my pocket so he sold me a notebook. It was going to be used as a drawing pad, until I opened it and realized it was filled with writing.

All the writing was in cursive, so it was a bit hard to read. What I could read shocked me. The note book once belong to a human girl, name Alice. Who lived during "Reapers Kiss", which was a plague that happen in my home town, eighteen years ago. If I remember my history correctly, it slowly killed blood cells, resulting in high fevers, black spots on skin, and vomiting of blood. It always resulted in death. The plague stopped when all those effect by "Reapers Kiss", mysteriously disappeared one day. According to the notebook, Alice had been one, infected with "Reaper Kiss". Many of them were tossed into a volcano, which was part of Mount Ebott. Somehow, she escaped being burned, while she hung on to a rock, for her dear life. When she thought she was done for, she was saved by an unknown blue light, coming from her chest. This caused her to pass out. When she awoke, Alice was comforted by a tall skel….Sadly, the rest the pages were torn out or damage by mold. Even without the rest of the story, it proved that I was not the second human to come in contact with monsters, in the Underground.

When I fell into the Underground, I didn't just gain the power of Determination, it also awakened the first fallen human, Chara. Their soul followed me where ever I went. They try telling me not to trust the monsters and do whatever I want with my power to reset. For a while, I was able to ignore them. After discovering that monsters lied to me about the death of other children, I started to listen to Chara a little bit more. It had me wondering, what made me different from the rest of the children? One reason, I was not killed on the spot because I resemble Chara, who was still loved by many of the monsters. When Chara was alive, they brought hope to the Underground. Maybe monsters were hoping I would do the same. I loved my monsters friends so much, that I wanted them all to have a happy ending. Like I said, over time I started listening to Chara and fell down a dark path of sadness. That power can really get to your head. Part of me thought myself as a God, who decided who lives and who dies. Pleases don't blame it all on Chara, I'm the one started killing first and let them into to my soul. Chara is the one who helps me when I start losing determination and keep going, in life. It may sound strange to you, but they're my only friend left, that understands my soul. Even that is starting to waver now.

 **Shhhh... I'm**  
Kid

 **I have a heart and it's set on**  
Determination


End file.
